Flay's Angelic Lips
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: After the Advance Force is destroyed, and her father dies. Kira takes a very different course of action to Flay's prejudiced words. Songfic lemon to Hinder's Lips of an Angel.


Disclaimer: Kira and Flay belong to Mitsuo Fukuda, and "Lips of an Angel", is Hinder's property.

Flay's Angelic Lips

By Storm Wolf77415

WHAP! Mirialla, Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle were all silent, of all the things they expected their friend to do, this was not one of them, Flay recoiled back, holding her cheek where Kira had slapped her.

"You know nothing!" Kira growled, "All you ever believed is whatever racist garbage was fed to you by Blue Cosmos! I did everything I could to protect your father! I never wanted to fly that fucking machine to begin with! But I did! I tried to save him, for you! Just because I actually happen to love you! But it seems I made a big mistake in placing my feelings! I'll let you in on a little secret, the pilot of the red mobile suit? HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! AND NOW I HAVE TO KILL HIM! YOU THINK YOU'RE SUFFERING? YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING!" Kira was screaming at the poor girl now, and raced to his room. Leaving everyone in shocked stupor.

"Well, I hope you're happy!" Mirialla said, "I think you've managed to really anger him."

"I," Flay was speechless, she had never seen such hate pour out of the usually soft-spoken young man. And she was even more stunned at his confession of love.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

There was knocking at his door, Kira rolled his eyes, "What?" he hollered. The door opened and his eyes widened to see a certain redhead.

"Hello Kira," Flay whispered, "I-I wanted to apologize to you."

"After the initial shock wore off, Kira's eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute, what's with the personality one-eighty? A few minutes ago you hated my guts, and all Coordinators for that matter, why are you doing this? Are you trying to use me for some plot for revenge?"

Flay was hurt by Kira's harsh words, she turned away from Kira, put her hands to her face, and started to cry softly, "No, I-I talked with Mirialla and Lacus. They…opened my eyes to the truth."

"Yeah, right" Kira snorted, rolled over, looking away from her.

"Kira, please," she said, her voice taking on a pleading tone, "I'm sorry. What more do you want?" A tear forming in her eye.

"I don't know. I'm jus tired. Tired of the prejudice, tired of the fighting, sometimes I wish I could just end my whole pathetic life, just to get some peace." Flay then returned Kira's attack from earlier.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT WAY!" Flay cried.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME!" Kira shot back. Flay sat down on the bunk, and took Kira's head in her lap. Kira didn't resist.

"You're in pain, aren't you?" Flay whispered, as she gently stroked Kira's hair.

"Yes," he whispered, "I don't want to fight Athrun, but at the same time, I want to protect this ship…and you." He settled down deeper into the mattress, just wanting to sleep his troubles away, but Flay had other ideas.

Flay then stood up, "I can only imagine your pain," she said softly, unbuttoning her dress and letting it fall onto the floor, "It must be overwhelming to have to fight your best friend." Her underwear followed, leaving her with nothing.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

Kira's eyes widened and he sat up in bed, staring at Flay's shapely and naked body. Her flaming red hair flowed behind her, and caught the moonlight, making her look like a goddess. Flay's pink lipstick gave her a seductive air about her, yet her smile was full of nothing but kindness and love. She kneeled down beside Kira's bed, her eyes misty, "I want to take away your pain. So I offer the only thing I have to you, Kira Yamato…myself. But only if you'll have me."

The Strike pilot was speechless, often he had envisioned this moment, but he never thought it would actually happen.

"Please say something, Kira," Flay said. He couldn't, and simply nodded weakly.

She smiled, "Thank you." Flay crawled on the bed, mounting him. She slowly removed his shirt, letting her breasts snuggle against his bare chest, "You're warm, like a furnace." Flay cooed.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Eh?" Kira said, all the neurons in his brain still not completely firing at once.

"I said, you're warm, you silly boy." Flay smiled.

"Is this really happening?" Kira said. Flay's response was to kiss him full on.

"Okay, it IS happening!" Kira said. He took the redhaired beauty into his arms, holding onto her as tightly as he could. He fervently prayed this wasn't his combat-fatigued brain playing the cruelest of jokes on him.

Flay took Kira's hand in hers and put it on her cheek, to prove it was all real. "Make love to me, Kira." And she slowly pulled Kira's pants off, leaving him in the same state of undress as he was. Flay mounted Kira, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

After a long night of passion Kira gently untangled Flay from his body, and gently eased her onto the bed, and wiped the sweat from her face.

"I will never forget this, Flay. Thank you." Kira felt as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. And knew in his heart that he could continue on protecting the ship, his friends, and the girl he loved. 

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Thank you, Kira," Flay said, crying again, this time in joy. Kira took the edge of the sheet and wiped her tears away.

"You're welcome," He whispered back, "We need to change the sheets. Go over there and sit on the other bunk." Flay nodded shyly, wrapping herself up in Kira's discarded uniform jacket. The pilot of the Strike's scent was incredibly strong in the blue fabric, and she blushed slightly as she pulled it tighter around her naked body. She watched as Kira put fresh linens on the bunk. He then picked her up and placed her on the bed. He crawled in with her and pulled the covers around them.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

"Oh Kira, I'm so tired, just hold me for right now, please," she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. Kira held her delicate figure close to him, and stroked her hair. He did this until the gentle breathing emanating from Flay's lips told him she was asleep.

Kira then decided to use some of the few words of his ethnic language that he knew to wish his angel sweet dreams, "Oyasumi, Aisuru. Ashiteru, my Flay-hime."*

* "Good night, my lover. I love you, my princess Flay."

Author's Notes: It's been awhile since I've done a Kira/Flay ficlet, Probably not my best work, but something I had to work out of my system. Kira's always been soft-spoken and not one to lash out at others…but what if he did? What if Kira had railed back at Flay after the death of her father? What if Kira admitted that the pilot of the Aegis was like his brother in all but blood? And the most damning of all…what if Kira had confessed his feelings for Flay right at the beginning?


End file.
